This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Glycans frequently mediate interactions between glycoproteins and other proteins at the cell surface. The interactions play roles in adhesion, in signaling, and in protein recycling, as well as a number of disease processes. Yet, there is very little structural information on glycans in the context of protein-protein interactions. NMR is capable of giving this information, providing suitable NMR active nuclei can be introduced into glycans and the resulting resonances assigned. This project combines the experience of the Resource in enzymatic synthesis of glycans and NMR monitoring of glycan structure to provide that information.